


Storm of '38

by Reis_Asher



Series: Mind Games [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hannor, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn, Porny, Teasing, blowjob, connor gets tied up with his own tie, connor is a virgin, connor licks things suggestively, erotic use of food, hank can be a tease too, hank's in control, hankcon - Freeform, i hope bryan never sees this or i'll die of shame, may melt your computer monitor, mild bondage, submissive Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank has had enough of being teased by Connor. He figures it's time to turn the tables and make Connor submit to a seduction of his own. When a huge snowstorm rolls into town, Hank makes plans to get snowed inside his home with nothing but Connor for company and a whole lot of unresolved sexual tension...





	Storm of '38

Day One

Hank stood at the front door and watched the thick clumps of snow coming down. It was impossible to see down the street in either direction and he was a little concerned that Connor wasn’t going to make it home tonight. Sumo finished up his business in the yard and bounded back to Hank’s side, kicking up snow as he went.

“Ugh, Sumo,” Hank complained. “You’re going to get snow all over the house.” Sumo padded inside while Hank waited for Connor to show up. Finally he saw the lights of a vehicle turning onto the street. The beams grew brighter until a taxi pulled up outside Hank’s house. Connor stepped out, carefully walking through the slush on the front path.

“Were you waiting for me, Lieutenant? I informed you I was still working on a case.”

“I know,” Hank said. “The weather’s getting bad, and I was worried you might not make it home before the roads became impassable.” As far as Hank was concerned, they already were. His old manual-drive automobile wouldn’t handle this weather, that was a sure bet. Perhaps it was time to upgrade.

Hank stepped through the front door, Connor following him closely. Good, the final snag of Hank’s plan had been overcome. Connor was home. The storm was anticipated to be bad enough that Detroit was going to be shut down for three days.

That should be enough time to test his hypothesis. The two of them in close quarters, with few distractions... if Connor really was trying to seduce him, he was going to know it. Especially with the things Hank had planned. Turnabout was fair play, after all. Especially after the masturbation stunt and the pornographic video featuring an RK800. Hank had been forced to apologize to Gavin for falsely accusing him of sending it. 

Connor had definitely earned a little punishment.

“Let me make you dinner,” Connor said.

“No, it’s okay,” Hank replied. “I already ate. I just need a snack.” Hank wandered over to the fridge and pulled out the creamy ranch dip he’d made earlier, and swiped a bag of pretzels off the front counter. This was going to be fun. He slumped down on the couch and grinned as Connor joined him. He popped the lid off the dip and pulled out a pretzel rod from the bag. Connor’s eyes seemed to be watching him intently as he dipped the pretzel rod into the dip and licked the white dressing off it with the tip of his tongue, caressing the pretzel as he did so.

Scan that, Connor, Hank thought. He dipped the pretzel back in, scooping up another glob of dip. He got some on his beard, hoping his sloppiness would remind Connor of some other white substance he could get in Hank's facial hair.

“What’re you looking at?” Hank mock-complained.

“You double-dipped your pretzel,” Connor pointed out.

“So fucking what? Nobody else is gonna eat it.” Was that really the only takeaway Connor was getting from this? Hank redoubled his efforts. Yeah, there was definitely something in Connor’s wide brown eyes—a spark of wickedness. Hank pressed the pretzel rod into his mouth, moving it in and out a little before finally eating it.

Connor was putting on his best poker face, but Hank could tell he was ruffled by his haste in offering to put the dip back in the fridge once Hank rolled up the pretzel bag to indicate he was finished eating. Hank smirked once Connor had his back turned.

Three whole days of this. Hank hoped he could wrap the seduction up in one so they could get to the really fun part, but if Connor insisted on being stubborn, he had plans to entertain for the entire three day span.

This was going to be _incredible_.

***

Hank purposely went into the bathroom for his evening shower without a towel. He’d left it laying on the bed, so Connor could find it easily when he called. He wasn’t coming to the door, either. Connor was going to walk all the way to the shower and get an eyeful.

“Connor!” Hank yelled.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Connor responded.

“I left my towel on the bed. Can you please bring it in here? I’m soaking wet.” He made sure his voice projected just the right amount of irritation that Connor would want to be helpful. Sure enough, the door opened and Connor popped his head in.

“Yeah, bring it over.” Hank opened the shower curtain wide, making sure Connor got a good eyeful. He took the towel from Connor’s hands and tried not to react to those brown hunter’s eyes roaming his body like it was his target.

“Thanks, Connor.” Hank unrolled the towel and tried not to laugh when Connor made a speedy exit.

***

Hank had a few beers. Not nearly enough to get drunk, but enough that he had an excuse to pretend to be intoxicated. Hopefully Connor wouldn’t be able to detect his blood alcohol level, but he’d have to take that chance.

Hank put his hand on Connor’s knee and sat close. He felt Connor stiffen beside him and sit bolt upright, looking every bit the awkward android he'd been the day he'd walked into Jimmy's bar. Hank pretended not to notice and switched to his video-on-demand stream. Outright porn would just be a tell-all, but he was in the middle of watching a good drama with some very erotic male-on-male sex scenes in it. Usually he watched it alone, but tonight he figured he'd bring Connor in on the action.

Connor shifted awkwardly when they got to one of those scenes. Hank was sure he eyed arousal in Connor's tight jeans, but Connor said nothing. Hank knew he could move in and Connor would be putty in his hands, but where was the fun in that? He was enjoying playing this game. Connor deserved to reap what he had sown and suffer some of the sexual frustration he'd felt these past few weeks.

Despite his excitement, Hank felt drowsy. He fell asleep resting up against Connor, knowing their game of cat and mouse had only just started.

***

Day Two

Hank woke in his bed. He jerked upright to find he was wearing only his boxers. Woah, had things progressed further than he remembered? No, his clothes were neatly folded over the chair, and Connor was nowhere to be found. There was also still a frustration in his body that spoke of how much he was teasing himself as well as Connor. Hank got up and padded into the kitchen.

Connor was frying something on the stove and he turned to greet Hank. He was wearing a cute apron. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, exposing his neck and chest, and Hank could have sworn his pants hadn't seemed so tight around his ass before. He had to resist the urge to walk up and squeeze Connor's ass. 

No, he wasn't going to lose this game. Connor was going to submit.

Connor stuck a skewer in a sausage he was frying up and licked it suggestively.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hank asked. "If I gotta eat that, I don't need you putting it in that mouth of yours with God-knows what crime scene evidence you licked last."

"I am testing the temperature to ensure it is fully cooked," Connor explained. He ran his tongue up the underside of the sausage and it took every ounce of will Hank possessed not to move in for the kill. 

Hank turned away, trying to disguise the rather obvious morning wood he was now sporting. "I'd better get dressed," he said, hurrying back into the bedroom where he threw on an old pair of jeans and his Detroit PD hoodie. Christ, if anybody had told him that he was going to be playing sex games with Connor, he'd have laughed in their face and probably made some disparaging comment about androids. Where was Connor learning how to seduce him like this? It couldn't be in his programming, surely? Hank imagined Connor using a search engine, and he chuckled a little to himself as he finished dressing and returned to the kitchen. Breakfast was served, and he was too hungry to care where the sausages had been.

Connor was a damn fine cook, anyway. He sat down at the table across from Hank and watched him eat. There was something cute about the way he studied Hank as if he was conducting heavy research, but Hank wasn't dumb enough to be fooled. He was totally being scanned.

"How's the snow?" Hank asked, trying to change the subject. He did not need to give himself away now with a racing heartbeat and aroused state.

"A good eight inches overnight," Connor replied, almost off-handedly. Hank only had to look out of the window to notice it was far more than that. No, he was talking about the size of something else. Something Hank had seen twice now, once in his living room, wrapped in Connor's hand, and once in a porno on another RK800.

Jesus Christ, this android was fucking incorrigible.

"I guess Detroit's shut down like they said it would be, huh?" Hank tried to stay as nonchalant as possible. He focused his eyes on the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. "Looks like we're stuck here together until they get it cleared."

"The storm shows no signs of abating," Connor said. "We could be trapped inside for a week."

Hank was never going to last a fucking week, and he knew it. Still, he wasn't going to give in that easily. Connor was going to be the one to submit if Hank died trying. Hank had a full itinerary planned and he suppressed a smile as he stood up and walked over to the couch…

…to find his porn discs carelessly left out on the table. All of his favorites were there, including Deep Dicks 2: The Dickening. Connor had enjoyed the evening after he'd gone to bed, and he wanted Hank to know it. There was no need for him to do so: he could watch porn in his head whenever he wanted to. He wanted Hank to know he'd enjoyed his favorites.

"Geez, I must have gotten really drunk last night, huh? I do not remember whipping these bad boys out." Hank put the discs back in their cases and returned them to his private slash, trying to avoid meeting Connor's gaze. He felt naked and exposed, knowing Connor's eyes were boring their way into his back.

Hank didn't even see Connor come up behind him. Connor put his hand on his arm and turned him around. Hank dropped the discs as Connor pressed him into the wall and kissed him with all the fury and passion of a thousand suns.

Hank kissed back, letting Connor's tongue in while hoping he hadn't licked any unpleasant evidence lately. He felt a sense of elation that wasn't just from the kiss. He'd won. He'd broken Connor down into this needy, desperate being now grinding into his leg.

Hank pulled away for air. Connor looked into his eyes with a wide, frightened, deer-in-the-headlights look, as if to ask himself what he was doing. Hank seized the opportunity to turn things around and thrust Connor into the wall with one swift motion. Hank felt a little guilty as he realized what he was seeing in Connor's eyes was fear.

"I know what you've been up to, Connor," Hank growled. "I know you saw me watching you jerk off in here. I also know you happened to send me that porn video. I had to apologize to Gavin."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I—"

"You're not sorry and neither am I." Hank softened a little. "We've been playing games for weeks. I couldn't wait to be stuck here with you, though I admit I thought it was going to take a little more time to break you down. Not that it matters—we're not nearly done yet, Connor. I've prepared quite the punishment for you. You're going to repay me in kind for all the hard-ons you've given me."

Connor's mouth opened slightly to speak, but only an unintelligible sound came out. Hank reached for Connor's pants and caressed his cock through his jeans. Connor whimpered and Hank smiled, grabbing Connor by the arm and escorting him into the bedroom like he was a prisoner going to lockup.

Hank threw Connor down on his bed. He looked around for Connor's tie and spotted it hanging over a chair where his clothes had been. He swiped it, rounding on Connor who lay on the bed, legs slightly apart.

"Give me your hands," Hank ordered. Connor complied, putting them above his head. Hank straddled him and tied his wrists together, making sure not to tie the knots too tightly. Not that Connor couldn't break free if he wanted, but he didn't know if cutting off his blue blood supply was harmful in any way.

God, he was so hard and Connor was so ready for him it hurt. Hank unbuttoned Connor's shirt and enjoyed the sensation of Connor writhing underneath him as he teased a nipple with his mouth. Perhaps androids couldn't feel pain, but they sure seemed equipped for pleasure. Hank sat up, taking his time admiring Connor. Fuck, he was gorgeous, spread out and wanting him. Hank couldn't wait to have his way, but first things had to come first. He didn't want Connor to regret this later on. Their friendship was more important, and Hank wasn't going to jeopardize that for the world.

"Do you trust me?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Connor replied.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Connor?" Hank fought to retain the last of his brain cells. Soon, he wouldn't need them any more, but right now he needed to know Connor was okay with all of this, that he hadn't just been experimenting with his sexuality or oblivious in his advances.

"More than anything," Connor confirmed. "Don't partners usually choose a safeword in this kind of situation?"

"I don't have anything hardcore planned," Hank chuckled. "You can't feel pain anyway. I'm just going to tease you until you can't take it anymore. Until you beg me to fuck you senseless like I've dreamed of for so long. But if it makes you feel better, choose a word. Just know that if you do, I won't listen to 'stop' or 'no'."

"Understood," Connor said. "How about 'Cyberlife'?"

"Sounds like something neither of us would want to bring up in the bedroom," Hank agreed. He sealed the deal with a kiss, grinding his cock against Connor's through their pants. The friction was intense and Hank moaned into the kiss. He knew he could come from this alone, but that wouldn't be any fun now, would it?

He sat up and reached for Connor's belt, unbuckling it and tossing it aside. He pulled Connor's pants and underwear down, tossing them on the floor. He knew that was going to irritate his tidy android, but he didn't care. Connor was his, now, and getting under his skin was part of the point.

Hank almost forgot to breathe as he laid eyes on Connor's hard cock. The things he wanted to do flooded through his mind. Hopefully he'd have the chance to sample Connor in a dozen different ways, if this encounter wasn't merely a one-night thing.

He settled for running his tongue up the underside of Connor's cock. It was a little different from humans' in the way that it didn't have any flavor or scent, but Hank wasn't complaining. He was rewarded with a bead of pre-come on the tip of Connor's cock and he licked it up greedily, enjoying Connor's gasps. It was almost possible to believe Connor needed to breathe with his sharp intake of breath and his whimpers as Hank teased him with gentle caresses and warm breath on his cock.

"Hank, please…"

"Quiet, Connor. Or do I have to gag you?" It was an empty threat—Hank wasn't going to give up the sound of Connor's whimpering for anything—but the mental image was satisfying enough. Connor put up a mild struggle against the tie binding his wrists together and Hank grinned.

Connor was his now, but the truth was, Connor already owned Hank's soul. He'd been lost the second Connor had winked at him, and the deal was sealed when Connor had smiled at the food stand and embraced him. Hank might be the one in control, but Connor had been his master all along, seducing him and leading them to this point. He got off the bed, stripping down slowly to give Connor a show.

"Did you get off on imagining me watching that porno, Connor? 'Cause I did get off, even if I was a little jealous."

"It wasn't me, Hank."

"I know that. I'm not that stupid," Hank complained. "Do you know which scene got me off? The one with the come all over his face, Connor. I want to know if you love come as much as he does. Do you want me to come on you, Connor?"

"Yes…" Connor's cock twitched, and Hank marveled at the little details his programmers had thought to give him. No wonder sex androids were so popular. Hank reached down and slowly stroked Connor's cock, marveling at the lifelike texture of his skin. He was perfect.

He stopped. Connor arched his back to try and get friction on any part of Hank he could reach, but Hank only chuckled.

"Oh, not yet, Connor. You put me through weeks of torment. I'm going to take my time enjoying you."

"Please, Lieutenant," Connor begged. "I need you."

"I can see that." Hank got off the bed and walked towards the door, as if he was going to watch television. Maybe he could put on a porno and make Connor listen. Maybe he should sit in a chair and jerk himself off, make Connor watch like Connor had made him watch. Fuck, the possibilities were endless, but his balls ached. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Connor and fulfill the wet dreams he'd been having for months, but he wasn't done playing the game just yet.

Hank turned around. "Get up," he commanded. Connor struggled to get off the bed, his wrists still tied together. "Get down on your knees." Connor complied immediately, his cock jutting into the carpet. Hank stepped forward and Connor moved in, taking the entire length of Hank's cock in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Hank hissed. "Connor." He buried his hands in Connor's hair as Connor sucked him off. He was going to come too fucking soon, and so he pulled back. There was hurt and need in Connor's brown eyes as he looked up at Hank like he'd done something wrong.

"I don't want to come yet, Connor. I won't last—you're too fucking good." Hank pulled Connor to his feet and turned him around. He spanked Connor's ass with a sharp slap that made his hand sting.

"I don't feel pain, Lieutenant," Connor reminded him.

"I know that, dumbass. Shut the fuck up already, or I will stick my cock back in your mouth."

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Connor said.

"Enough of your sass, or I will gag you," Hank growled. He pushed Connor back down onto the bed, admiring the way he stuck his ass in the air. Even now, Connor was teasing him, reminding Hank who was really in control, and he'd never been so aroused in his life.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Connor? Do you want me to come inside you? I bet nobody's ever come inside that factory-mint ass, right?"

"That's right. This is my first sexual experience."

"How is it so far?" Hank asked.

"Better than I could have imagined. Hank, I want you to be my first. I want you to come inside me. I want to be yours."

"Christ," Hank whispered, his belly twisting with emotion and anticipation. "I can't argue with that." He planted a kiss on Connor's ass where a pale blue handprint was now forming and reached for the lube he'd carefully hidden inside his bedside table drawer. 

"Roll over," Hank commanded. "I want to look at your face as I fuck you." He lubed himself up and probed Connor's ass with a slick finger. Connor cried out and thrust deeper onto Hank's fingers, fucking himself wide open.

"Uh-uh," Hank warned. He pulled his fingers free and placed his cock at Connor's entrance, guiding himself inside.

"Oh, fuck," Hank groaned. "Fuck, Connor, you are tight." He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sensation of being buried inside Connor's ass. He opened his eyes to be greeted by Connor's beautiful brown eyes studying him.

He began to thrust. He knew he wasn't going to last—Connor was just too good, and their little game had put him on edge. He took Connor's cock in his hand and jerked it in time with his thrusts, enjoying every little moan Connor made.

"Connor!" Hank gasped. He came, great jets of semen filling Connor's hole. His Connor. He gasped for breath, lamenting the fact that he'd let himself get out of shape.

He still had one final trick up his sleeve. He stopped jerking Connor's cock just as he was about to come.

"Hank!" Connor struggled against his bonds and Hank honestly thought he was going to rip the tie. "Please, Hank, let me come!"

"Oh, all right," Hank said, grinning. He lowered his mouth onto Connor's cock, swirling his tongue about and keeping up the rhythm he'd built. Connor almost screamed, arching his back as he unloaded into Hank's mouth. Hank swallowed greedily, milking every last drop from Connor's shaft before letting it slip from his mouth.

Hank untied Connor's wrists. They were covered in blue bruises, but Connor seemed to be unfazed. "I guess I need to be more careful," Hank said, tenderly rubbing the bruises. Just because you can't feel pain, doesn't mean I can't hurt you." He kissed Connor's wrists and watched in amazement as the the blue marks faded away. 

Hank lay back on the bed and Connor rolled over to rest his head on Hank's chest. Hank wrapped his arm around Connor, eager to keep him close. "They say it could be days before Detroit's back up and running, right?"

"Right," Connor confirmed.

"Good," Hank replied. "We have a lot to talk about, you and I." He swallowed, steeling himself for possible rejection. "If it was up to me, this wouldn't be a one-time thing, Connor, but I understand if you're experimenting. I—"

Connor kissed him, cutting off his words with a soft, exploratory kiss that probed his mouth gently. Connor pulled away, those eyes of his seeming to gaze into his soul. 

"Shut up, Lieutenant," Connor commanded. "I don't want anybody else. I thought I wanted to be free, but I realize I just want to be yours. Forever." Connor buried his face in Hank's chest as if Hank might turn him away. Hank chuckled softly.

"Good, because I've got an opening for an android partner in my life, and exactly one applicant."

"Consider the position filled," Connor smirked and Hank felt his heart melt. He pulled Connor closer and marveled at the extraordinary events that had led them to this place.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of Mind Games! I hope you enjoyed this very porny series XD Please leave comments and kudos to get me through my long work weekend ;_: No more HankCon until Monday night when I have more time off!


End file.
